wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Dark Storm Rising ( RP Campaign )
Prologue: Ambition's Spark '' '' Sometime both before and after the "death" of Kainas.. On some remote time stream, a entity watched. Temporal flares cracked and moved around it. It had long ago stopped fighting the inevitable currents and now the chaos that moved about it was more of a home, than the order it once fought to preserve. Champion or so they called the being once.. A black shape moved in the maelstrom like churning of dark vortexes, before kneeling. Pale green eyes gleamed in the darkness. Words passed between the two figures, and as they did ''the glow intensified in the entity’s eyes. 'The being appeared humanoid enough, though its blackened face was marred with odd blue white cracks in it, that threatened to tear free and force their way out.'' The figure raised its hand, and elemental energy crackled through its fingertips. A temporal rift slowly congealed and began to form. Ordinarily the Bronze Dragon Flight would leap upon such matters. More the pity that the eventuality they sought to prevent was their own doing. The being knew it. All things knew it. As there was a beginning to all things, so too was their an end. Pouring this truth into the rift, the beginning to this tale began. Act I: The Black Energy Wave ( 5-20-11 ) It started out small. A small defect that had always existed within Quel'thelas. Perhaps one might call this "defect" a evil seed. But while the name was not important, the matter that presented itself was of dire import to the people of that city. It began small, but slowly grew. First in the form of black clouds over the City of Silvermoon, violet clouds that would blot even the sun from sight. Cracking thunderheads wheeled and called over the city. Lightning danced around the Sun Spire, and although the weather remained temperate, a thick rain began to fall on the city. A damp earthy scent permeated the air and a thick fog like steam hissed over the streets. If a elf walked through town he was scarcely able to penetrate the gloom. Some of the Magisters would create fire spells, to burn off the fog, but the magic availed them not as the rain and fog would not abate. It was in this ruddied gloom that a earthquake shook Silvermoon, upsetting Crystals and libraries around the city. The shake was short, but it was also powerful, like a sudden breaking of a seal, or something long forgotten being unstoppered at long last.. As the people of Silvermoon recovered from the brief earthquake, a cold wind of ice and bitter chill flowed through the City. It shook the most stalwart of warriors to the core. The phrase "footsteps over one's grave" would of been an apt description. After 17000 years paused, elemental eumenides hunted again. Birth of the Twilight Forest: ( Intermission ) The first sign of the trouble came in frenzied reports out of the lower parts of Eversong. From what the Farstriders and other reports indicated, the trees had begun to descend back to the corruption which had been slowly departing in the months following the death of the Lich King. Across the "restored" Ghostlands, the story was ever the same. The Land had begun to rot. Nameless horrors stalked the land, and the corruption was slowly beginning to trickle past the Elf Gates into northern Lordaeron and the Plaguelands. It couldnt be the Forsaken, though it was unlikely they would argue with the result. The Plague itself was forbidden, and the taint seemed more.. natural. No to the experienced Druids and Shamans, what it felt like was.. as if the land itself had simply been defeated and now resigned itself to its fate, and began to slowly of its own volition, die. Worse.. rumors spoke that in the Ghostlands, long dead Scourge agencies now stalked the regrowing Dead Scar again. Even the foulest traitor of all.. Dar'kahn Drathir. With the Farstriders focused on the threat of Zul'aman, A call went out from the Horde for adventurers to seek the source of the rot. Many Adventurers rose up and investigated the matter. Ever there was a common occurence however which was found. The Land had been spiked with a vicious blending of dark energy that spread like a shadowy web through the leylines.. The energy however seemed to only be "passing through" Silvermoon, and not so much directed AT Silvermoon. ' ''The Twilight's Hammer was most definitely involved as some Cultists wearing such livery were seen, and slain by both the Farstriders and the Amani. ''Ironically both the Zandalari and Farstriders were in agreement on one thing. '' ''The Cult's efforts needed to be stopped. ''Yet only scarcely had the issue and cause been identified.. when a new horror arose. The enemy was something unexpected. The adventurers now had to face their own shadow!'' Act II: The Shinzon Directive A cold chill is felt in the air as you walk down the streets. Footsteps on your grave would have been an apt phrase. You swear you hear in the wind a soft whispering. Fighting the sense of growing fear you turn. Nothing! A gutteral moan comes from your feet. Looking down you stare as a shadow like black fluid rises up from the floor. Suddenly your combat senses flare, and just in time for your very shadow rises up and attacks you! A dull violet eye is gleaming on its brow. What do you do? ''' The Forgotten Shadow (Hostile Mob) is attacking you! *''-Magical Weapons can harm it.'' *''-Physical Attacks on the shadow will fail.'' *''-Divine and Arcane Magic wounds it heavily, Nature Magic bolsters it.'' *''It is capable of swift regeneration. '' *''The only way to disperse it is to destroy the focus point on its brow.'' *''-IF defeated it will regress to your normal shadow on the stone floor. You will also be able to trace that the energy which caused the tainting of your shadow is flowing from Deatholme.' If enough shadows are defeated, the dark energy miasma protecting Deatholme will weaken, allowing for attacks.'' Condition of Loss: '''The Forgotten Shadow will attempt to merge with you. If it succeeds, a dark and twisted version of yourself will control your body. A black tattoo of a weeping eye will manifest on your forehead at that point. Other players may purge the taint by burning off the "sigil" with Elemental Fire (As per S3 Scarab Rules).' Intermission II: 6-2-11 ' Reports have sprung up from Light's Hope Chapel that the dark energies that protect Deatholme slowly weaken. While this would ordinarily be cause to rejoice, the report further states that over the past few days, several shady individuals unaligned to the Cult of the Damned were seen performing rituals of some sort at Zul'Mashar. ' '''This may bear investigation.. or it may well be a red herring designed to delay you. Deatholme's energy is still potent, 'but the Mages of Silvermoon have also determined that the toxicity of the negative miasma that protects Deatholme Fortress will be with "safe" on 6-7-11. Do you use this time to build your forces for a strike on Deatholme? Or do you investigate Zul'mashar? What do you do? ' 'OOC Section: '''''Your task as the adventurers, is to strike up RP with other people on this invited list. Seek out clues which relate to the malady that is injuring the land! Write or RP out what you did, and I'll Email you back with clues and things you might find / sense / etc as you seek to halt the corruption of Quel'thalas' Ghostlands. The Corruption begins right where the Runestones are, and flows south. If you did not know any better, you would say that the Runestones Shan'dor and Falithas were what had saved Eversong from its own Corruption. The Dead Scar however is active and undead are now wandering it from Deatholme. For the moment Deathholme is far too fortified for you to attack, (That will come in a week or three) so you should probably focus your efforts on trying to discover how and why the corruption has come to the forests. Within the Necropolis at Deatholme shambling horrors, and Forgotten Ones roam, though you may in insanity percieve them to be Scourge. Fleeting on the edges of your vision you see slithering blackness. You are weak.. '' ''Your friends will betray you.. Concerns, Rules, Etc: *'If you have any questions or want to get involved, feel free to mail Lacryma in-game for details on how your character can be involved. Unless you sign up however or email me with your desire to join, I wont have a idea of how to involve you! Remember, unless you get clues from me OOC, they are probably not factual.' *'Be wary of people OOC giving false leads to you (metagaming) to try and detract from the story. It should go without saying, but I'll say it again. If it involves the "Cult of the Forgotten", then unless you get clues from Apophan, Khaelanna or Lacryma, it is probably not factual.' I've also appointed Guild moderators to the story for the reasons of serving as a sort of umpire for each guild invited to be involved. Ideally they will be the guild-masters of said guilds. See I want my OOC role to be as minimal as possible. Look to the moderators as your "dungeon masters". I'll be coordinating with them, and they will give clues, brainstorm with me, and ideally together we'll find ways to involve your specific guilds. Examples of the Moderator Role: ' *'Ansirem is a moderator of the story. He is a potent Forsaken Magus. If your in the Scythe of Sylvanas, or a Forsaken. He is a good place to start your roleplay in that regard. Indeed a Forsaken may want to try to "mass produce" the effects! *'Lacryma is a moderator of the story. She is a Priestess of Silvermoon who has ties to the Caer Darrow druids that created the Runestones. The Runestones theoretically halted the corruption from spilling into Eversong. Perhaps she could use her powers to aid the Sin'dorei?' *'Aellynne is a moderator. She's a Farstrider and Ranger of the Corvidae Battallion. Perhaps you could contract with the Farstriders to fight the resurgent Scourge flowing through the forests?' *'Sinsaria and Keysnol are moderators. They are Mages of Silvermoon, and work with the Magistry, both in Silvermoon and Dalaran. Perhaps you could try to discern the cause of the corruption with them?' Its a totally open story. So choose your own adventure. :) *'???- A Tauren / Orcish / Goblin / Troll Angle? Contact me if your interested in it.' The beauty of the story, is that it isnt "my" RP story. Its all dependant on who you, the RPer RP's with, and it lasts as long as there is a interest in it. I'm just providing a scenario, which each person on the server is free to play with, or discard at their discretion. Some people may presume that I "forced acceptance" or "went off to do my own thing", but thats about the highest grade of misinformation that could be spewed out. The Roleplay comes not from my character, Lacryma; but rather from the people who participate in it, and the connections formed or broken through those in-character interactions. The most I will ever provide in this story or the others that follow after it, is a minor oversight, umpire role, and yes some clues if you want them, based off of things you RP and investigate in game. I will not tolerate metagaming or predatory RP however, as this is intended to be a fun tale for all participants. Thanks guys, and happy Roleplaying! ' '